


i'm seeing starlights

by dnfer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, because i realised it was 11pm and i was like oh shit, i wrote this in a pure rush, new year's fic, that means it's nearly midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfer/pseuds/dnfer
Summary: It’s their yearly tradition; every year, despite the wintry, often subzero temperatures, Miami’s South Beach puts on a massive firework display, and every year, George acts like he might die if he doesn't get to see it in person.(Dream remembers the first time he took him, when George first moved to Florida. He thinks maybe that's where it all started.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	i'm seeing starlights

**Author's Note:**

> do not force this down the throats of any CCs! if dream or george ever change their stance on shipping, this will be taken down ^-^
> 
> title from [star](https://open.spotify.com/track/46Xt2hKFz0R8RiqNPO1ato?si=ZfZ9UTDFTI21n_5wkOxVtQ) by LOONA (i am the number one supporter of the Dream Team Orbit agenda, what can I say) :]

**“HURRY UP.”** George grumbles, leaning against the door frame. “We’re going to be late, I want to get a good spot.”

Dream rolls his eyes, skidding around the corner of the stairs as he clumsily tries to descend. “It’s 11, they don't set the fireworks off until midnight. We’ll be good, we’ll be fine.” His coat is bunched up and his scarf is scratchy and uncomfortably tight around his neck, but Dream thinks that the excited look on George’s face makes up for all of it. 

It’s their yearly tradition; every year, despite the wintry, often subzero temperatures, Miami’s South Beach puts on a massive firework display, and every year, George acts like he might die if he doesn't get to see it in person.

_(Dream remembers the first time he took him, when George first moved to Florida. He thinks maybe that's where it all started.)_

George can barely contain his excitement as he watches Dream check his pockets one last time and unlock the door; the icy air hits them instantly, but the older man barely notices over the excitement in his body. He looks forward to this every year, even though Dream tends to tease him for it. 

The beach is a frosty and fairly long walk away from Dream’s house, but the streets are packed so tightly that they’re warm and constantly moving, and, for a second, Dream considers holding George’s hand to ensure they don't get separated.

(He doesn't.)

They settle down in the sand, near the back, where George usually likes to sit - he says it's best to stay back and see the full experience, the bigger picture, and Dream usually just nods and goes along with whatever he says, hoping he doesn't seem too blatantly eager.

The thing is, Dream’s made a vow. He’s tired of writing off his feelings as just something to joke about and laugh about, and he doesn't want to go into the new year feeling that same way. The thing about the vow is that Dream doesn't know if George feels the same way, and he feels awful for risking ruining one of the other man’s favourite times of the year, but if he doesn't do it now, he’ll put it off to next year, and the year after, and the year after that.

So no. Dream’s going to do it tonight. Then, at least he’s cutting off (or tying up) all those feelings before the start of the year. New year, new Dream, and all that.

They settle down on their picnic blanket, and George kicks his shoes off (a weird tradition - Dream can't say he understands it) before lying back and reaching for Dream’s wrist to pull him down as well. The soft pressure makes his blood run hot for a second, until he steels himself.

“Thank you for this year.” George starts softly, and Dream has to turn his head to look at him; he feels like he’s betraying the other man if he doesn't. “Don’t know what I would have done without you. And all your clout.”

Dream laughs, resisting the instinct to shuffle closer. “Thank _you,_ George. Would have never gotten here without you and your impulsive decision to move in.” 

“You helped me through a lot. YouTube and… and otherwise.” Anyone else wouldn't have heard the final sentence, since he whispers it so quietly, but Dream is just so whipped and attuned to his best friend that he hears it straightaway. He picks up on the undertone.

The crowd starts to count down; the sizzling of fireworks being lit starts up faintly. _”Ten!”_

Dream’s eyes spark with lights, as the cogs start to turn and the pieces start to click together. The words pass between them silently. 

_”Nine! Eight!”_

George snaps up, and Dream does too. There's lightning between them, fire lit in the empty air between their bodies and the lack of contact between them.

_”Seven! Six! Five!”_

Dream wants to light the fire up, so bright. He wants to quench it, wants to work things out, but it’d be so much easier to just set everything they’ve known ablaze, to turn their past relationship and dynamic to tatters and ash.

_”Four! Three! Two!”_

“I-I-” George is stuttering over the words, trying to form a coherent sentence.

Dream understands him anyway. Of course he does.

_”One!”_

“Can I…?” Dream leans in, gestures with his hand, and George nods wordlessly.

_”Happy New Year!”_

The fireworks explode as the fire burns between the two of them, and they ring in the year in the way they fully intend to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sapn8p?s=21)


End file.
